


Can We Kiss Forever?

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Minor Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Musical References, Protective Dean Winchester, Starbucks, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenagers, TikTok, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Alright, alright, alright. I'm gonna' play the song, and basically what we have to do, is keep pointing at each other, one after the other, until the beat drops, and whoever is being pointed at has to call their crush. Right?"Charlie explains, surfing through her phone before holding it up, her Spotify playlist on display."Clear."Dean sighs, looking to Cas, who hums in response."Alright, I'm starting the song."And with that, the tune to some weird, pop song Dean has totally heard in Starbuck before begins to play. Charlie starts pointing with an excited squeal.And then the fingers raise.Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean–The beat pumps through the air.Dean.~•~Dean/Castiel and Charlie with TikTok. What a strange combination.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	Can We Kiss Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> have some crack-ish fluff and tiktok shit

The whirring engine comes to a stop as Dean pulls up into the driving lot near Starbucks. If he's being totally honest, he hates the stupid place, with it's stupid green mermaid and it's stupid aviogata-machete-avocado-gelato shit. Or whatever. But Cas and Charlie _swear_ by the place, and hey, Dean'll do anything for the both of them. As per usual, he spots Charlie and Cas speaking to each other– more like Cas holding onto a tray of drinks, and Charlie speaking, rapidly, animatedly, _furiously_ about something while Cas listens.

Castiel. What a guy. Look, Dean admits he plays for both teams, and sure, his best friend is cute, endearing, devastatingly handsome but not like anything will ever work out between them. They're good friends, have been since middle school, and that's the way it'll always be. As Dean peeks out of the window, and whistles out loud, both Cas and Charlie turn to him, and Charlie, beaming at Dean with a blinding smile, comes stumbling towards the Impala. Cas follows after her, a tender smile on his face. In the next moment, Charlie is swinging the backdoor open, and bouncing in, much to Dean's perpetual dismay, 'cause hey, that's his baby, but then the passenger seat door is clicking open, and with one hand holding the tray and the other supporting himself, Cas slips into the car, right next to Dean, beaming up at him with a wide grin.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas."  
Dean smiles, and glances back at Charlie, who is swiping through her phone. She groans, and rolls her eyes before looking up at Dean.

"Did you guys see Balthazar's snap story? I mean, c'mon, we're way past the need for stupid car videos with the song playing in the background. Grow up, Balth, it ain't 2016 anymore." She snorts at her own joke, before scrolling through her phone, and Dean simply turns to Cas with a _what the fuck_ look. Cas sends him his patent _girls, man_ look. What a wonderful conversation.

"So, Dean," Cas starts, as Dean puts the car into reverse, and turns onto the main street, "- this," Cas continues, as he pulls out a plain, white labelled paper cup with the word _Kasteyal_ (seriously have these Starbucks baristas been to high school?) On it, and hands it over to Dean, who takes it in one hand with a soft wince, "-that's your plain old black coffee."

"Thanks Cas."  
Really, Cas never forgets to get Dean's order. The guy's an angel.

Charlie sips on her own, pink, creamy drink, making an obnoxious slurping sound, before piping up from the back.

"Hey, guys, guys, y'all seen that new TikTok trend? The one where they play this song, and whoever the beat lands on, has to call their crush. Sounds cool, right?"

Dean rolls his eyes, and glances at Cas who seems to be restraining the urge to do so.

"Some of us have lives, Charlie, lives we do not waste on TikkyTokky or whatever."

"I know you know it's TikTok and I know you're trying to annoy me, but not today, loser."  
Charlie sticks her tongue out in a shit-eating grin, only prompting Dean to snort with obvious amusement.

"Well, as noble as it sounds, I'm sure it's just a hoax, for more TikTok views," Cas says, and bless him for being the practical one of the group, 'cause Dean and Charlie share a single brain cell, and it bounces around in their head like a DVD logo each time they have to use it, "-it's probably all pre-meditated. Didn't you call TikTok stars quote-unquote _low budget Rachel McAdams wannabes_?

"I did," Charlie says, as if caught guilty about it, before gasping, "-guys. We should try it out. I mean, we don't have to film it, but y'know, it would be a fun team building exercise."

"I think being friends from middle school through junior year of high school counts as a pretty good team building exercise, Charles," Cas deadpans, and Dean bursts out laughing. Yeah, Cas is pretty funny. Even if he cracks those lame, obscure jokes no one gets. He's funny.

"Guys, c'mon, please... Hey, Dean, maybe you might get a chance to talk to that, who was that chick you were crushing on last year? Lisa, yeah, Lisa Braeden."

At once, the lightness in the air dies down, and Dean risks a glance at Castiel. Cas's face is morose, his lips turned down in a barely-there frown. It's no secret that Castiel dislike Lisa, and Charlie has told Dean about it a few times, and swear on Baby, Dean doesn't like her anymore. Sure, she has good tits and a nice ass, but she could never be the one Dean truly wants. The one Dean really, honestly, deeply wants, is sitting right next to him.

His mood now sour, Dean sighs.

"No, Charles. I don't like Lisa. Besides, we hooked-up like once, and that was only first base. We just, fell out after that. She lost the appeal I guess."

"Awh, come on, you texted her last week didn't you? You told me you did."

As much as Dean loves Charlie Bradbury to death, he really hopes she would shut up sometimes.

A glance at Cas shows Dean _just_ how puzzled he seems. Of course he's puzzled. They have a deal. No secrets. If Dean tells Charlie something, he has to tell Cas. Except for when it comes to him having a huge freakin' crush on his best friend. That no body needs to know.

"You texted Lisa?"

Cas doesn't even sound bitter. He just sounds hurt.

"I, erm, yeah, I mean, she DM'ed me, so, erm, I DM'ed back, and we had a little chat. Nothing much."

"Oh."

Dean makes the disheartening mistake of glancing over at Castiel.

Cas looks like a hurt puppy.

"Good, great, I mean, that's great. You guys were great together, and if that's what both of you want, then I don't see the problem with that. If it makes you happy, you should, erm, you should go for it."

Dean glances back at Charlie from the rear view mirror, sending her a sharp, dismayed look, and she only mouths back a soft _shit_.

"Hey, Cas, calm down, not like we're getting married or whatever."

The joke falls flat with the amount of hesitance in Dean's voice, but Castiel doesn't regard him. He continues to stare out the window. Hurt. Offended. Somewhat jealous.

Hold on. Jealous?

Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

And then, it clicks.

The TikTok.

Maybe, in the slightest possibility of the beat landing on Castiel, Dean could figure out who _his_ crush is. Not that it would absolute wreck Dean if Castiel's crush turned out to be someone other than him. Huh, not at all.

"So, Charlie, this song beat TikkyTokky. How does one, uh, hypothetically, of course, go about doing it?"

Charlie's eyes widen in the rear view mirror.

"Oh my god, Dean, I knew you'd want to try it. You've been dying to call Lisa, haven't you? Ooh, guys, let's do it."

"I don't want to," Castiel pouts, sounding almost petulant, and part of Dean _really_ wants to kiss his cute, pouty little lips.

"Oh come on, you don't have to call a _crush_ crush. Maybe some guy you found hot. Like the other day, Michael? Man, those were some abs, weren't they, Cas? And he gave you his number..." Charlie sings the last sentence, but all Dean can think of in that moment is Michael.

_Who the hell is Michael and how dare he flirt with Cas._

_Not on Dean's watch._

"Mi-uh, Michael? Who's that?"  
Dean hates how broken his voice sounds.

Charlie gives a dreamy sigh, and props her elbows on her knees.  
"Michael is the super-duper hot senior jock, and when you were at the library with Sam, Cas and I were at the bleachers. Dude, you should have seen the guy, sauntering around shirtless with those firm pecs, Lord, if I was straight, I would be jumping on that fine specimen in half a second. But," She gasps dramatically, typical Charlie, before continuing, "-you should have seen the way he was looking at Cas. Like the sexual tension? Was through the roof–"

"Charlie?" Castiel tries to school her, a soft, red blush spreading across his face with each passing word.

"– and he kept winking at Cas after each goal. Dude, he even gave Cas his number and a freaking flying kiss after the match. No offense, Cas, but if I were a gay teenager with an out of control libido who was being sought after by one of Lawrence High's finest male specimens, I would literally let him take me, no fucking qualms, just take me."

 _Michael,_ Dean gulps, _interesting_.

"That's uh, that's cool," He stutters, trying not to show the more-than-obvious hurt in his voice, and a second later, he feels Castiel's eyes linger on him.

They don't speak for a while.

"Ooh, guys, I found the song, it's by some artist called Kina. Y'all wanna try the TikTok?"  
She squeals, and Dean feels his dignity drop as he pulls over at the corner of the empty street.

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, would it?"  
Dean asks with a sigh, ignoring the way Castiel's wide eyes track him.

"You're serious?"  
Both Charlie and Castiel exclaim in tandem, and as undignified as Dean feels at the moment, he needs to take his mind off this Cas-Michael mess before he rams his Baby into a pole out of frustration.

"Yeah, why not?"

Castiel sends him a weird look, which Dean promptly ignores, but Charlie on the other hand, squeals, and wraps her arms around the front of Dean's neck from behind, almost cutting off his air-flow.

"Deano, you're the best! I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it."

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm gonna' play the song, and basically what we have to do, is keep pointing at each other, one after the other, until the beat drops, and whoever is being pointed at has to call their crush. Right?"  
Charlie explains, surfing through her phone before holding it up, her Spotify playlist on display.

"Clear."  
Dean sighs, looking to Cas, who hums in response.

"Alright, I'm starting the song."

And with that, the tune to some weird, pop song Dean has _totally_ heard in Starbuck before begins to play. Charlie starts pointing with an excited squeal.

And then the fingers raise.

Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean. Cas. Charlie. Dean–

The beat pumps through the air.

 _Dean_.

Dean's eyes grow wide as Charlie's finger points at him, and Cas gulps.

"Deano!"  
Charlie squeals, and Dean feels his heart drop in his chest.

_Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. Fuck._

"Can we, can we go again?"  
Dean asks, his voice trembling, and Charlie groans.

"No, no, no, you gotta' do it, Dean. That's the whole deal."

"But Charlie, I can't."

"C'mon, it's just Lisa, what's the least she'll say? And hey, you're a handsome guy, Dean, obviously she won't say no to a single date."

Blue eyes meet Dean's, sharp and frigid, laced with hurt, and Dean swallows thick, glaring at Charlie through the rear view mirror with a sharp look.

_No. He can't. It'll just ruin their friendship. Dean won't lie about wanting to call Cas, and he sure as hell ain't calling Lisa Braeden. But this is an eight year friendship on the line, not some random hang-out buddy friendship._

_Man up Winchester. If we die, we die like men._

With an uncertain sigh, Dean reaches over into his pocket, and fishes out his phone. Castiel looks away, staring at the window as if he couldn't be the least bothered about what Dean or Charlie has to say, and with trembling fingers, and a measured breath, Dean touches the first contact on his recent.

The line rings.

Dean breathes out. Breathes in. Breathes out. Breathes–

Angel with a Shotgun blares through the car, and Castiel looks down at his pants, pulling his phone out with furrowed eyebrows, before going pin-drop silent.

His expression in vacant, and he stares down at his phone.

"Dean, you're calling– _oh_."

Blue eyes meet Dean's, hesitant, uncertain, awestruck. Dean wants to lose himself in those eyes. In fact, he already has.

"Pick up, Cas,"  
Dean breathes out, his lips turned down in a faint frown, but then, Castiel swipes right.

The line connects.

Slowly, Castiel brings his phone up to his ear, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Dean."

"Hey Cas."

Their voices are quiet, and laden with unspoken words, and for a moment, nothing around them exists. Not Charlie, not her stupid camera, not the car, not the song still playing on the Bluetooth speaker, nothing.

"You dialled the wrong number, Dean."

"No, Cas, this is the rightest thing I've ever done in my life."

Castiel sucks in a silent gasp at that, one Dean only hears through the phone, and something hopeful dances between them, pushing them closer to each other; drawing them in.

"You... I..."

"Cas," Dean starts, his voice low, dripping with emotions, "-I'm sorry if I hurt you with the Lisa mess. I just... I've been in love with you for eight years now. Ever since we met at the park when we were eight. Ever since you helped put a bandage on my knee and kissed my head in that stupid park. I'm scared, Cas, 'cause I don't know what love means. I really don't, all I know is that whenever someone asks me about love, your face is all I can think of. I don't know what we're doing, I don't know where we'll be tomorrow, but I love you."

A tear slips down Castiel's face. Dean wants to wipe it away. So he does. He reaches his fingers up, and rubs his thumb over Castiel's cheek.

"Dean, I..."

"Remember that time your mom made you get that weird buzz cut? And you had to wear a cap for three months straight? That's when I realised I loved you, cause really, who doesn't look weird in a freakin' buzz cut–"

A chuckles falls past Castiel's lips, before he meets Dean's eyes again, "-I still thought you were the most gorgeous person to ever exist. And it's true, Cas, 'cause you are the most gorgeous, the most kind-hearted, the most adorable, the grumpiest person I have ever met, and every day, I feel so thankful to be with you."

Cas is silent for a moment, before his hand reaches Dean's, fingers twining idly through the other's, and a warm, tender glint of affection and joy blooms within his eyes.

"Oh, Dean... Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to lose you."  
Dean admits, and when he looks up at Castiel, the boy simply smiles, and the next moment, Cas is straddling Dean's hips, leaving Dean with a lapful of a teary, blue-eyed angel boy. Small, warm hands slide up to wrap around Dean's neck, and Jesus friggin' Christ, is this for real? Is Castiel friggin' Novak _really_ in his lap right now?

_Wow._

"You'll never lose me, Dean. I promise. And if you ever leave me, I'm going to drag your ass back to me. Even if you end up in hell, which I'm sure you will, I'll drag you back out. I'll never leave, Dean."

"I hope so."  
Dean croaks, their eyes never budging from one another's, and in the softest, sweetest voice Dean has heard, Castiel leans in, and asks, "-Dean? Can we kiss?"

"Cas, we can kiss forever baby."

Gentle, warm, dry lips press against Dean's, and Dean drags his hands up Cas's back, under his t-shirt and over his bare skin, drinking in each inch of Castiel's lips, licking around his tongue, drawn to his taste like a traveler to water, a moth to the flame, like the sea to the shore. Every inch of Dean's skin melds against Castiel's, fits into him, blends into him, until they're panting, gasping for air, but not pulling away, chasing the kiss, over and over again, not the least bit bothered about where their chase takes them, savouring each second of it.

A squeal behind them causes Castiel to jerk back with a gasp, before he curses, and rolls his eye sat Charlie, panting for his breath.

"Oh my god, guys, I... I... I can't tell you how happy I am for you. But for real, I've been trying to get you guys to confess for days, god, but you guys are so thick?"  
She sighs, and Dean vaguely registers her words, before he turns around to study her.

"Yeah? So the whole Lisa-Michael spiel? That was part of your plan?"  
Dean asks, glaring at her as hard as he can while panting for breath.

Charlie quirks her bottom lip and slumps back against the seat with a funny smile.

"It may have been. But hey, the Michael thing was totally real. The guy'd been eyeing Cas like a fresh piece of meat."

Castiel laughs, his arms tightening around Dean's neck.  
"I didn't even save his number, I just deleted it right after."

Dean turns back to Cas, leaning up to steal a kiss off his lips.  
"Good. 'Cause there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone touch what's mine."

"Jealous, Winchester?"

"I'd use the term territorial. Just guarding what's already mine."

Castiel laughs, his head thrown back and soft neck on display. Dean kisses his jaw, and Cas looks down at him with a gentle look, hands cupping Dean's face as his blue eyes gaze into Dean's.

"And it always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Right guys y'all know the drill. Also, I may not post as regularly in the following weeks, since my exams have started, plus, I need to focus on my BCBB and DCPF.


End file.
